Her Enemy's Touch
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: While on Vacation at the Neon Pearl luxury hotel Scarlett meets up with Baroness who changes Scarlett's life forever when she reveals a long kept secret. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Her Enemy's Touch**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

**G.I. Joe**

Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara/Ana "Baroness" DeCobray

While on Vacation at the Neon Pearl luxury hotel Scarlett meets up with Baroness who changes Scarlett's life forever when she reveals a long kept secret. Please R&R

Scarlett/Baroness Femslash

Rating M

Romance

Chapter 1

G.I. Joe Member Shana O'Hara, aka "Scarlett" pulled up G.I. Joe Headquarters riding in her car, wearing a look of anger on her face. And Scarlett had good reason to be angry.

She and the rest of her G.I. Joe teammates had been busting international criminals nonstop for about three months, its been two months since Scarlett and the others returned from Allentown, PA. Shana was frustrated and worn out. She realized that she had to take a break from crime fighting and rest, or else she would not be as efficient as she usually was ... and in the dangerous world of this kind of law enforcement, being less efficient was a sure fire way to get killed.

As Shana entered G.I. Headquarters, Scarlett walked into Commander Hawk's office and slammed her fist down on his desk.

"Hawk! I need some personal time!" Shana yelled.

Hawk could see the rage in the eyes of the red haired woman. He swallows hard and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He knew that it was only a matter of time before Shana lost her temper from the stress that she was under.

"O - okay Shana." Hawk agreed. "How does two weeks paid vacation sound to you?"

"Heh, that sounds wonderful." Shana chuckled, happy with their good fortune. "Thanks, Hawk."

"No problem, Shana." Hawk assured her.

With that, Shana left Hawk's office, smiling at the prospect of relaxing, away from the stress of her job.

Landmark Apartments, Los Angeles, CA

September 25, 2014, 9:30 PM PST

Over the next three days, Shana rested in her apartment, trying to think of where to go now that she was on vacation. When the rest of her teammates heard about Scarlett's outburst, they were sympathetic and visited her whenever they could. Ripcord and the others assured Scarlett that they would handle things while she was gone.

One night, as Shana laid in bed, an idea came to her ... the perfect place to unwind.

"The Neon Pearl." Shana said with a smile.

Los Angeles International Airport,

September 26, 2014, 9:27 AM PST

Shana was standing at Gate #19, getting ready to board United Shuttles Flight 289, the 9:30 nonstop flight from California to Florida, where she hoped to unwind. Scarlett had no idea what she would find there, but the redhead was sure that she would enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miami International Airport, Miami, FL  
September 26, 2014, 2:45 PM EST

Shana walked out of the Miami Airport and hailed the first taxi she had come across. After her luggage was put into the trunk, the redhead was riding along the north side of Miami Beach, which was filled with many beautiful sights.

Shana's destination was the Neon Pearl Hotel, a plush hotel that Shana had made reservations for the day before she left Los Angeles. Shana had heard about the hotel from a friend of hers, Claire, who stayed there when she took her own vacation to Miami.

The Neon Pearl Hotel was a new hotel that catered to the lesbian crowd. It started off as a Best Western hotel that wasn't as successful as its managers had hoped. Best Western put the property up for sale, and it was bought by a wealthy lesbian Floridian socialite who wanted to provide a place for lesbian vacationers to stay during their trip.  
******

The Neon Pearl Hotel, Miami, FL  
2:55 PM EST

Shana's taxi pulled up to the entrance of the Neon Pearl Hotel. The driver opened the trunk by pushing a button in the glove compartment and opened the door for Shana. Shana removed her luggage from the trunk and headed inside. Shana made her way to the desk, which was manned by a beautiful blonde-haired woman wearing a business-style suit, with the name Dolly on her name tag.

"Hello, Ma'am." Dolly greeted. "May I help you?"  
"My name is Shana O'Hara." the Joe answered. "I believe you have a reservation for me?"

Dolly checked the guest list. "Yes, Miss O'Hara, we do. Your room is 10C on the 10th floor." Dolly said as she handed Shana the card key to her room.

"Enjoy your stay at the Neon Pearl Hotel," Dolly said with a warm smile.  
"Thanks." Shana responded with a warm smile of her own. Collecting her luggage, she headed to the elevator, passing a sauna that was located next to it.

As she pushed the button for the elevator, Shana saw a shapely brunette in a black bikini walking into the sauna. Shana closed her eyes and imagined herself in the sauna with the brunette.

Ding.

The elevator opened in front of Shana. Shana stepped into the elevator first and pushed the button to take her to the 10th floor.

The elevator arrived on the 10th floor. Shana stepped off the elevator when the doors opened. As she was coming off Shana didn't see the brunette woman and her black-haired companion stepping into the elevator until it was too late.

"Ow!" the black woman yelled as she fell and hit her head.

Shana covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh no, how stupid of me, I'm sorry, please forgive me ladies." Shana pleaded as she helped the woman to her feet.

"It's okay, I'm not hurt, love." the younger beauty assured her.

"Thank goodness." Shana replied with relief. She looked at the girl's beautiful companion, who is smiling at her.

"Hey! I know who you are!" the brunette-haired woman declared.

Shana was confused. "You do?"

"You're in G.I. Joe right?" the brunette said. "I think you ARE SO HOT!"

"Thanks." Shana said, blushing a deep red.

Both women started giggling when saw this. "Sorry if we embarrassed you." the brunette said. "By the way, I'm Kimberly Patterson. Please call me Kim."

"Okay." Shana said.

Amanda, Kim's companion touched Shana on her shoulder. "My name is Amanda, I'm Kim's wife."

"I'll remember that." Shana promised. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Vacation." Kim said.  
"What about you?" Amanda asked.

"The same." Shana answered, running a hand through her long red hair. "I just need to unwind." Shana answered.

"Well you deserve it, it was nice meeting you and have fun while you're here." Kim said before she and Amanda took the elevator down to the sauna.

The Pink Lotus, 9:45 PM EST

Shana walked into The Pink Lotus, a new lesbian club that just opened the night after she landed in Miami. She walked up to the bar and sat down.

A young Asian bartender walked up to Shana, giving her a flirty smile. "Hey there cutie, I'm Gina, what will you have?"

"A Gin and Tonic please." Shana said, smiling back. "Coming right up." Gina declared, leaving Shana alone for a few seconds. As she was waiting for her drink, Shana looked around the club, taking in its atmosphere. The atmosphere in the Pink Lotus was free-wheeling. Shana made a mental note to herself that she would visit this club again.

As she came to this decision, Gina came back with the drink Shana ordered. "Here you go."  
"Thanks, Gina." Shana replied.

"Put it on my tab, Gina." said an unexpected but familiar voice from Shana's right.

The red haired woman turned to the voice and found herself face to face with the very beautiful Ana DeCobray, she was wearing a royal blue blouse and black denim jeans from Frederick's of Hollywood, along with black leather boots with laces. In the woman's hand was a small, black leather purse. When Shana saw Ana's face, her eyes widened in disbelief ...

"Hey, Shana. You awake?" Ana's voice snapped Shana out of her stare.

"Oh, uh ... yeah, hey Ana." Shana stammered. "It's just ... I never thought I'd see you, of all people, up here."

"This is one of my favorite haunts to hang at. I love coming in here and cutting loose for a while." Ana replied with a slight shrug.

"Let me ask you something, Ana?" "Sure, go ahead Shana." Daisy said. "Do you still hate me? I mean I did try to kill you so many times as a member of G.I. Joe."

Ana smiled at Shana and shook her head no.

"It's a long story, Shana." Ana replied. "And I'd rather not discuss it here."

"OK, Ana, tell you what ... why don't we find a place more comfortable to talk?"

"I'd like that very much, Shana." Ana agreed, getting up from the bar. Shana followed suit, Ana smiled at Gina as she paid for Shana's drink. The two women left together, drawing smiles from the other patrons as they walked out of the Pink Lotus.

Ana led Shana to a stable, heading to a white stallion.

"Nice horse Ana." Shana commented with a smile.

"Thanks, Shana, her name's Nya." Ana replied as she mounted her steed and waited for Shana to do the same.

"I bought her last year after I won the Gold Run in Vegas."

"Oh wow." Shana said as she sat behind Ana and wrapped her arms around Ana's waist. Then Ana pulled out of the stable and headed down Madison Parkway.

"So Ana, are you happy not being a member of Cobra now?" Shana asked quietly. "Yes, I'm really enjoying it Shana." Daisy replied.

"My former employer is really upset, Cobra Commander said that they're going to come after me, Shana." Ana said with fear in her voice.

Shana had never seen this vulnerable side of Ana DeCobray before, it was different from the arrogant side that Shana had become used to encountering, but this wasn't the time for Shana to judge Ana, she needed to protect the reformed terrorist - No matter the cost.


End file.
